


守护者的转变/Conversion of the Guardian

by lengyu



Series: 转变/Conversion系列 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel与Lucifer见面了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	守护者的转变/Conversion of the Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversion of the Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550121) by [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela). 



Sam洗澡的时候总是保持着不锁浴室门的习惯。Lucifer喜欢他这么做，有时Sam能感觉到堕天使的视线胶着在他身上。某些时候Lucifer会突发奇想加入Sam，尽管事实上他根本不需要洗澡。

Sam从Jeff的亲戚手中买了一辆福特野马，他们又重新开始公路旅行，目前身处在田纳西州的某个地方。虽然Lucifer抱怨车子速度“慢”空间“窄”，但他勉强忍耐下来。Sam拒绝让大天使带他到处飞来飞去——他怀念驾驶。Lucifer的天使传送没比和Cas体验过的那次舒适到哪儿去。大天使宣称这仅需通过多次实践就能习惯。

不管怎么样，他们驾着车漫无目的地穿越城市。偶尔Lucifer去世界的其他角落寻找上帝踪迹，而Sam会临时挑几个能独自完成的简单案子去做。

Sam每次订房都会要求房内有张特大床。Lucifer总希望把床变得更大更舒适，他或许不在乎这种奢侈，但这是为了Sam,他尽可能满足对方的需求。大天使慵懒地躺在当前的旅馆床上，身上披着一件没扣上纽扣的衣服。就恶魔而言，穿不穿衣服无关紧要，但他充分感受到Sam喜欢看他穿上衣服的模样。

他们计划上路之前最多再住一晚，没期待会有访客造访，甚至连客房服务都不应该来打扰。于是Sam站在喷出温水的花洒之下听到外面传进来的敲门声，他并没多做想法。

Lucifer似乎也没多想，因为堕天使滑下床走去开门。事后回忆起来，Lucifer对访客的身份早已心知肚明。

浴室外传来一记熟悉粗哑的声音大叫出Lucifer的名字，Sam意识到有什么地方出了问题。即使猎人认为Castiel让人捉摸不透，他相信从刚才的惊呼中他听出了震惊的味道，还透露出几分厌恶和一丝轻微的恐惧。

猎人关上水匆匆忙忙在腰上系了条浴巾，走出浴室时差点儿滑倒。

Lucifer的语气听起来相当冷静：“兄弟。”

Sam湿哒哒地走进卧室，Castiel的存在让大天使忍住打量猎人赤裸胸膛的欲望。

“Cas！你怎么找到我们的？”Sam惊讶地问。

“Sam。”Castiel用一种令人难受的平淡语气对他打招呼，“我一直在找你。”他转过头命令Lucifer，“快释放Sam Winchester。”

“Sam不是我的俘虏。”Lucifer轻描淡写地说，转开身允许年轻的天使查看Sam的状况。他的情人简短地瞥了他一眼，目光中传达着由自己来处理这场交谈的讯息。

“他说的没错。”Sam证实说，“我在这里完全出于自己的意愿。”

“他对你承诺了什么？”

不知怎么，Sam觉得“世界和平”很难说服年轻的天使（注1）。他踌躇了一下。

“你为什么会在这里？”Lucifer代替Sam提问，重新坐回床边。Castiel的视线落在他身上。

“我需要和Samuel谈谈。”

人类和Lucifer又交换了一个眼神。Sam小幅度地点了点头，大天使下了床路过Castiel身边开口说：

“等你们谈完了，我希望Sam完好无损的呆在这个房间里。”

Castiel皱着眉，额头出现了一道明显的痕迹。Sam觉得他之前从没见过天使的脸上混合着困惑与愤怒。

至少他答应了，“当然。”

Lucifer关上身后的门，但Sam明白他不会走太远，那种事从未发生过，特别是在他没打算离开的情况下。

“你处在极大的危险之中。”留在房里的天使发出警告。

“来自谁的？”一刹那Sam认为他的确深陷危机，也许来自于猎人们，甚至可能来自于他的哥哥。

“当然是Lucifer！”

Sam掩饰住自己的笑意，“不，事实上我没有，他不会伤害我。”

“你知道你是他的容器吗？一旦你屈服赞同他，他就会向你提出要求。”

Sam坚决地摇摇头，“他向我提出的要求是另一种类型的，何况我同样对他提出了条件。他会好好呆在现在的容器里。”

“那支撑不了他。”

“是不会永远，没错，那就是我们在这里的原因。”

“你们有什么目的？”

“我们正在寻找上帝。”

Castiel发出一声响亮的叹息，低下身坐在床沿。他的目光扫视着Lucifer刚躺过不久、依然平坦的床罩，再一次蹙起眉头。Sam想知道他会发现什么。忽然Castiel从床上抓起了什么——一种他无疑是用两根手指捏住，却不能为人类肉眼所见的东西。

“那是什么？”Sam问。

“一根羽毛，你们交配的时候它从Lucifer的翅膀上掉了下来。我太天真，以为你是他的囚犯。”天使瞪视着他，粗暴的把羽毛扔在地上。

Sam畏惧了一下。

“Sam，Lucifer不具备你所坚信的爱的能力。他堕天了！”

“有人会辩解说他堕天就是因为他的爱太深。”

“他撒谎！”

“不会对我。”猎人吼了回去。

Castiel犹豫了一下，但那一副绝不妥协的表情丝毫没有动摇。

“我明白了，我无法改变你的观念。”他一脸沮丧，注视着Sam的蓝色眼睛透着冷冽的光芒。

“对。”Sam证实了Castiel的猜测，不愿对他作出让步。

“我担心你的选择会为你带来巨大的痛苦。”

Sam低下了头，“也许你说得对，但这种痛苦绝不会是Lucifer造成的。”

“我不这么认为。”Castiel简单地说，“我很快会回来看你。”

伴随着翅膀的拍打声他消失了。直到那一刻Sam才意识到Castiel没有说明自己的来意，他好奇天使是不是在见过自己的情人之后认为他不足为信。年轻的猎人望了一眼窗外，Lucifer还没有回来。

Sam蹲下身，细心的在地板上摸索着那根他看不见的羽毛。

————

理所当然的，Castiel立刻发现谁在跟踪他，一出旅馆房间他就揣测过这种事发生的可能性。他选择了一个远离Dean的方向，加快了飞行速度。但尽管Lucifer在地狱呆了上千年，他显然没有忘记如何使用自己的翅膀，Castiel 很快意识到Lucifer总比自己飞得更快。

他降落在戈壁沙漠，放眼望去荒无人烟。没有树木、没有除昆虫以外的动物，也不会存在人类目击者。如果Lucifer选择在这里杀死他，什么都不会妨碍到堕天使。

“你想要什么？”Castiel问。

“我想给你看一些东西。”

堕天使迅速缩短他和Castiel之间的距离，年轻的天使还未召唤出天使刃，Lucifer已经限制了他的手臂动作。让Castiel更为惊讶的是Lucifer强制性地将包含自己丰富情感的荣光蔓延到了他的身上，年轻的天使一阵晕眩。

在那短暂的瞬间Castiel不得不抗拒疯狂逃离的冲动。Lucifer冲破他的障碍，迫使他接受自己的情绪——保护、嫉妒、占有，以及深埋于这些之下他最终寻觅到的，几乎称之为不可能的——爱意。

终于Lucifer抽回身，Castiel看上去惊恐万分。或许是因为他在天堂接受的所有知识终究变成了谎言。他瞪大了那双蓝眸，Lucifer只是平静地看着他。

“如果你偶尔来拜访我们，我知道Sam会很感激。”曾经的大天使说完便展开翅膀，显而易见准备离去。

“等等！”Castiel脱口而出，“Sam说你们在寻找上帝。”

Lucifer沉默地点点头。

“我也是。”

“我们还没有找到任何迹象，我帮不了你。不过下一次你来访问的时候，假如我得到更多讯息我会告诉你。”

Castiel满意地点点头，绞尽脑汁组织语句，“我无法宽恕你和Sam Winchester的关系，但是我会记住你向我展示的内容。”

年轻的天使不等答复就飞走了，而这一次Lucifer没有跟上去。

注1：原文此处用的词是seraphim，在神的使者中可以算是炽天使级别。而SPN中Castiel的阶级就本文发生的时间段应该没有这么高，故这里直接翻译为天使。


End file.
